Experimentation
by PagelessWanderer
Summary: WARNING: LEMON/LIME smut. Kink. Manga-verse. Self-discovery and revealed secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm new to the whole writing Fanfiction thing, so I would appreciate any feedback I can get.**

**WARNING: This Fanfiction does have homosexual Lemony/Lime sweetness. It is rated M for this reason as well as for language. It's also very fluffy. Please enjoy :) One-shot.**

**I don't really ship Spirit/Stein, but I could see it happening. ;p**

Deathscythe Spirit Albarn was stumbling home early one morning from a long night at Chubra Cabra's.

"Ah man, those girls were _hottttttttttttt_! Heehee they could get me to do pretty much anything!" he slurred.

"Hey there Sempai."

Spirit jumped out of his skin at the sudden intrusion. "Shit Stein!" he gasped as he leaned against the nearest building. At this point he was scared shitless out of his drunken stupor. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Shinigami-sama sent me to find you. he wants to make sure you're ok." Stein puffed, then took another inhale of his cigarette as he turned his head crank 2 turns.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Spirit shrieked.

"Maka."

Spirit fell silent. It was true, Maka had bitched him out about his "behaviors." What she had then done was use her advanced Soul Perception on Spirit, to see why her Papa had cheated on her Mama so much. What she had seen shocked her and she ran off, leaving Spirit unable to explain.

Stein had only seen Maka's soul reach out to Spirit's, then her run off. Afterwards he explained to Shinigami, who decided maybe a little bit of prying was needed. He couldn't have his current Deathscythe fighting with one of his best 2 star meisters (who also happened to be Spirit's daughter) if in a rare case the two needed to work together.

"So what exactly happened Sempai? All i know is Maka was yelling at you, then she got all quiet and ran. I saw using my own soul perception that she was using her advanced soul perception to get a good look at you're soul, but that was all. What'd she see that upset her like that?" he asked monotonely, cigarette held between his teeth.

Spirit stood straight, dropped his head, and said just above a whisper, "I can't tell you."

"Why not Sempai?" Stein questioned, trying to convey some sort of concern, when all he really felt was intrigued. Stein was now in the process of making a procedure to conduct the experimentation and dissection of Spirit's mind; to find out more than he ever could have with just Soul Resonance with Spirit as he had countless times in his youth.

"I'm going to the DeathRoom." Spirit huffed, scuffling away.

This did not please the very curious Stein; he did not like his experiment subjects walking off so soon in the dissection-especially a long-running experiment such as Spirit. "Hold on Spirit-Sempai-" he grabbed Spirit's wrist as he tried to scuff off.

Spirit then whipped around, grabbed Stein by the back of his neck, and forcibly put his lips on Stein's. Stein then fell back on his ass at the force of Spirit's mouth. Sein looked up and the now running Spirit from the ground.

"Damn." he breathed, standing up and rubbing his sour ass. "That explains a lot."

* * *

><p>After a few hours of sleep Stein tried to confront Spirit about what had happened earlier that morning (or night, for Spirit).<p>

"Hey Spirit, how drunk were **you** last night?" he snickered.

"Shut the hell up Stein." Spirit huffed, as he trudged down the halls of Shibusen.

Stein snickered. This was becoming a very interesting experiment indeed.

* * *

><p>"Maka, can I see you?" Stein stated loudly just as class was ending.<p>

"Yes Professor Stein?" Maka asked sweetly, clasping her hands behind her back as she walked up to his desk at the front of the semi-circle (but completely symmetrical) shaped class.

"I'd like to ask you about yesterday-about what happened between you and Spirit-Sempai."

Maka's now (and usually) cheerful face fell; all color in her face lost. "...oh. What about Papa?" she questioned irritatedly, with a sharp edge at the word 'papa.'

Stein cranked his headscrew 3 turns. "Whell, you and him have always had a rocky relationship, but now it seems more tense than usual. Mind if I ask what happened yesterday?" he asked dryly, masking his intrigue in the matter in his usual monotone demeanor.

Maka sighed.

"Well, I searched Papa's soul. You know, to find out about his lustful ways with all those other women. I wanted to understand why he cheated on Mama. And-" she choked, trying to swallow her tears and emotions. "I saw a lot of denial and frustration. Once I pushed past that, I saw the reason. I saw his soul; a bustling city. It was almost like he had so much going on in his sould he couldn't keep track. But when I found him within his busy city-like soul, he seemed to know every nook and cranny of the place. He walked the streets without problems at all. The thing is, each street he took was a choice he was making."

Stein contemplated this as Maka continued.

"But at one street, he stopped. He couldn't decide which street to take." she paused, almost choking again. "Then his shadow appeared, similar to what I saw when I was in Chrona's soul. Papa's shadow was a little different though... either way, his shadow started to question Papa; well i guess it was more self questioning..." Maka started rambling to avoid the point.

Stein decided to help her get to the point. His intrigue was reaching critical levels. "So what happened next?" he questioned dryly.

"Well, the two streets; choices, were straight..." she choked again. "Or gay... his shadow then questioned him.

'What will happen if you choose the gay road, Don't you think you'll be teased? Harassed? Just look at the street, it's all messed up and grimy. Sure it gets you to the destination you want to go, but the straight road is nicer, and it's path leads to a nice destination as well. Do you want to go the easy way?'

Papa remained silent, not responding to his shadow. His shadow continued warning him off all the teasing and such he would get for being...himself. It was in this way that Chrona's shadow was different, his shadow seemed more true to who Chrona was, while in Papa's case, it was the shadow that was the one that was afraid." tears began whelling up in Maka's eyes. "Finally, Papa agreed, and wend down the road labeled 'straight.' Which lead to the road of my Mama, which resulted in me-guess my parent's had a bit of a shotgun wedding." She giggled slightly, if only to lighted the mood a little in an attempt to brighten her own spirits.

"But his shadow kept warning him of the predjudice for homosexuality, so Papa began to search for new roads and choices to further confirm his heterosexuality. This lead to Papa overcompensating to hide his... homosexuality." the word was still hard for Maka to utter, as she had always seen her father as a womanizer. "Thus he..." Maka began sobbing at this point, which Stein felt was rather out of character for Maka. "Chose the road of drinking, which made it easier for him to walk down street's of other various women..." she sputtered out between sobs. "he seemed happy about the road of having a child though, even though the other roads he took reluctantly. I don't think Mama ever knew..." Maka then buried her hface in her hands. "At that point I ran away from his soul."

"Does Spirit know you saw all of this?" Stein questioned.

"I think so. Because when I stopped he had this horrified look on his face."

"And then he went to Chupra Cabra's?"

"...yea, I think so, I ran away after that." She said as she started to regain composure.

"Thank you Maka, you're excused."

"Thank you Professor" she said as she trotted off trying to rub any left over tears off her face.

Stein was very intrigued now. he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, and took a very long drag, pondering the next step in the experimental procedure.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sempai." he cranked his headscrew 2 turns. "I spoke with Maka." he breathed nonchalantly.<p>

Spirit jumped out of his skin and backed into the corner of the janitor's closet he'd been hiding in all day; hiding from the very man standing before him. "How the hell did you find me?"

"We were partner's a long time Spirit-Sempai. I can identify your soul wavelength from miles away." he lit up a cigarette.

Spirit slurred a string of curse words under his breath. "Go. Away." he sneered. "And we're still in school, you can't smoke here."

Stein ignored him.

"Sempai, I think you should talk about this. Stop kidding yourself. You're denial is going to make you mad, especially with Asura's madness still around." Stein said as earnestly as he could possibly muster; he couldn't really have cared less.

Not like he really had much say in the field of madness, as he was partial to insanity himself. However, upon consoltation, Shinigami-sama felt that Spirit's denial could lead to a release of pent-up feelings if he was influenced strongly enough by Asura's mad soul wavelength. If Spirit lost the fear all at once, he would go mad. Shinigami decided Spirit should slowely let go of some of the fear and be himself without losing himself to insanity.

Stein didn't really have much of a conscious, he just wanted to see what sounding earnest would lead to in his test subject. New approaches can yield to different results.

"Stein, it wouldn't matter."

"Why not Sempai?"

"...because...nobody would understand."

Stein was taken aback by this sudden admission, but he kept his surprise hidden and continued to listen to Spirit.

"Take you for example. You just know action. Researching, experiments, soul manipulation, dissection.. I bet that's what you are doing right now. Trying to dissect my brain."

"Damn-" Stein thought. "he was always one of the only people who really understood me."

Stein pondered for a moment, then decided on a new direction based on Spirit's back-handed admittion. It had been awhile...

"You are right Spirit. I don't understand. But I do know action, as you said yourself. I'll always be a man of action. Spirit, would you be willing to help me in my research?" He lifted up his foot and dug his cigarette into the heel of his shoe, effectively putting it out. He then flicked it onto the floor, to be forgotten about.

"...What do you mean Stein?" Spirit huffed, not even bothering to look up from his corner.

Stein removed his lab coat, revealing his skin-tight shirt he had custom-made with stitches. He dropped his coat in a heap on the floor, and threw his glasses on top of the coat. He then took a step towards Spirit.

"I want to research homosexuality and lust, since my knowledge and understand is lacking as you pointed out. You seem to be an expert in those areas; at least in the lust compartment. Care to teach me?"

Spirit looked up at Stein, bewildered.

"This is going to work." Stein thought smuggly to himself.

"I figure a good place to start would be to experience lust; and I know you of all people are very lustful." Stein muttered emotionlessly, as monotone as physically possible.

Spirit snickered, getting the idea. "I guess so." He loosened his cross-tie and stood up, half a smile on his face. He walked over to Stein, who was standing ridgidly in place. Spirit traced the stitches on Stein's face with a feather-like touch, silently cursing himself at succumbing after all those years of denial, and also silently rejoicing for being able to be with a man; something he'd always secretly wanted.

Stein was loving this. Not only had he successfully dissected Spirit's mind, but he had helped Spirit admit it, which was exactly what Shinigami-sama had wanted, AND he was going to get some physical satisfacton out of it too. And damn, Spirit was doing a good job at making him feel good. It was almost as good as madness.

Spirit was now lightly tracing the stitches of Stein's shirt on his chest. Stein was beginning to grow a little impatient and Spirit, who was taking an unbaringly long time to get to the real action. Stein quickly forgot his agitation when Spirit started pulling up his shirt. He lifted his arms, and once his stitched torso revealed, Stein noticed just before his shirt was pulled over his head that Spirit was still clothed. Spirit noticed this too apparently, as when Stein's shirt was off, Spirit removed his own tie, jacket, and then shirt quickly, tossing it into the far corner he had been hiding in only moments ago.

Stein then started snickering at the small stitch scars on Spirit's body, smaller but similar to his own.

"You told me the scars had finally faded Sempai."

"I lied." Spirit sighed, fluttering against Steins neck, pressing his bare, toned torso against Stein's own pale, toned, stitched one.

Stein became rigid. "How the hell could something so small make me feel so good?" Stein thought fleetingly. He was now becoming his own test subject.

Spirit kicked off his shoes and socks while continuing to lick and nip at Stein's neck, while Stein also kicked off his shoes and socks, following Spirit's lead. He then cranked his head 3 turns, almost as a distraction from his now throbbing manhood. "What's next?" he stated dryly, as if Spirit had no affect on him at all.

"You're letting your head get in the way Stein. You have to lose yourself in the feeling." Spirit groaned in a burst of confidence, slightly irritated but very turned-on. He lightly pushed Stein to the door behind him, then pushed Stein against the door, rubbing his own erection into Stein's upper thigh, right by his groin. Stein's breath caught, as Spirit made the next move. It was Spirit's game, and Stein was no longer in control of this experiment. But in this case that suited him just fine, he was exploring his own feelings of lust as Spirit continued to make him feel it, and in the meantime Spirit was fulfilling the conclusion that Stein had earlier come up with in his original experiment.

Spirit then traced his hand down Stein's chest and abdomen, then his mouth followed the path his hand was making. He spent a few seconds on Stein's nipples, reveling in the feeling of Stein's hard chest-it made all the tits he'd ever had in his mouth feel like nothing. Stein too enjoyed this short-lived gesture, but was greatly looking forward to the main event.

It was then that Spirit sunk to his knees. Stein watched as spirit did this, feeling his dick twitch at the sight.

Spirit unbuckled Stein's belt, and slowly undid his pants. Stein began to grow impatient again. Spirit noticed; as Stein had begun to rock back and forth on his heels at a high speed. Instead of increasing his speed, Spirit drug out the removal longer, partly due to fear of an action he'd always wanted but had always denied himself, but also partly to spite the meister that was towering above him. Stein growled under his breath impatiently.

Once the pants were off, Spirit was about to remove the boxers, but in a flash Stein had removed his own boxers. "I'm not a patient man Spirit, you should know this. Let's continue the experiment."

Spirit had turned his head away quickly as Stein had removed his boxers, and was using his long red hair to cover his face. he then slowly turned back, glancing,m then eyeing the erect penis that was eye level. It had scars as well, just like the the rest of his body.

Spirit then dropped to the floor, howling in laughter.

"What the fuck is so funny?" pursed a pissed and very turned-on Stein.

"You-" Spirit sputtered out between howls of laughter, "SHAVE!"

Stein was not one to blush. He brushed off Spirit's sudden outburst, commenting "It was for a recent experiment I did on myself."

"i was expecting to see at least a few grey curls, but NOTHING!" Spirit continued guffawing.

"Can we get on with it already?" Stein hissed.

"Right." Spirit was now all business, back onto his knees, face-to-face with Stein's dick. "Impressive..." he thought. He considered the thought of Stein augmenting himself in one of his experiments, but let the thought fade away as he tentitavely stroked Stein's right ball.

Stein threw his head back at the sudden touch, hitting his head on the closed door that he was up against. His grey hair fell back, some of it getting into his eyes.

Spirit began massaging Stein's balls, prompting Stein to let out a stifled moan, which only prompted Spirit to continue.

Stein began to feel the loss of control in his reasoning, which he realized scared him. What was he without reason? Was he going mad? But he then realized he had to embrace the fear, as it was fear that was the only thing that kept him from going completely mad. He realized that just like Spirit, this situation would let out some of the pent-up feelings without an outburst of insanity. he then accepted the loss of reason and let go of it completely, letting and and welcoming both fear and extreme pleasure, as well as the possibility of maddening lust.

Spirit then grabbed Stein's shaft abruptly, sending Stein into a fit of shivers. Spirit becan to slowly stroke, then over time he increased the speed. As he increased the speed, he used Stein's precum to make the experience more enjoyable. As Spirit was pumping, Stein let out multiple grunts and groans, occasionally thrusting his hips into Spirit's hands. Stein then took his hands and put them into Spirit's hair, and began to rub and dig into Spirit's scalp, ruffling his long red locks, as well as slightly pulling him closer to his cock, hoping Spirit would get an idea.

Spirit smirked at Stein's monotone grunts of plearsure, fealing very proud of his handiwork; it was enough to ignore the aching strain his pants were giving his hard dick. He was slowly acceptin and being at peace with his sexuality. "Damn, who knew a dick that wasn't his would feel so good in his hand? So smooth (ignoring the stitches that is) and hard...he lasts a long time too." he thought.

Stein began to feel an orgasm rise from the pit of his stomach. His grunts became faster and more freverant. Just as he was about to release, Spirit stopped to his dismay.

Just as Stein was about to look down and give Spirit a look that could kill any man, he felt something warm and wet at the tip of his head. It was like his pride had been licked. His head was then enclosed in the warmth, and in spite of himself, he looked down in the name of observations for the experiment.

Spirit had Stein's dick in his mouth (or as much of it that could fit in his mouth), and began to encircle the head with his tongue. Stein then let himself become engrossed in the feeling again, and he tossed his head back into the door again, thankful that Spirit had gotten the hint, and glad his pride was getting some much needed attention. Stein moaned rather loudly, digging his nails further into Spirit's scalp.

Spirit didn't mind his scalps demolition, and instead took it as a compliment, and began to double his efforts. after slowly slipping his tongue into the slit of Stein's penis, he began to lick all the sides of the shaft, then took the head back into his mouth a long, hard suck. He continued to suck and lick at Stein's dick, then bobbed up a down a few times on Stein's cock. He then began to suck on the head again, using his right hand to pump the shaft, and his left hand to massage Stein's balls again. Spirit was very satisfied with his handiwork, as Stein had begun to curse aloud along with continue to moan, grunt, and groan.

Stein's orgasm began to rise again from his stomach, and then it reached the top and overflow, and Stein went stiff, then began to erupt with pleasure- and with stifled utterance of every curse word known to man, he came, every nerve on fire and every part of his body shaking, even his toes curling under. At this point Spirit's scalp may have been bleeding.

Spirit had not been warned however. When Stein came in his mouth, he was caught very off guard to the hot liquid. This taste ws foreign to him, but not completely horrible. Just very salty.

With a pop he removed himself from Stein, swallowing out of courtacy. He then whiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Stein noticed through the afterglow of his orgasm, curious of Spirit's actions. He didn't mind though, and decided he would ask later, not while still panting. When the shivers subsided he stepped past Spirit and bent down to the heap that was his lab coat to put his glasses back on.

"Thank you Sempai. I thoroughly enjoyed this experiment." he said, again monotobne, as if nothing had happened at all.

Spirit chuckled. "I don't mind these experiments either."

"Well then Spirit, next time, I'd like to see what it's like on the other side of things, but right now I have a meeting with Shinigami-sama and Deathscythe Azusa about the possible locations of Asura, and you know how it is with Azusa if I'm late.

Spirit tried to contain his excitment at the promise of Stein returning the favor. "Gotcha."

Stein dressed himself and then left the closet.

Spirit then undid his pants, whipped out his own dick, then quickly took care of his own boner. He then left himself, looking forward to the days to come.

**Discovery, not love. Maybe one day Spirit and Stein will find love. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again! I've been gone awhile-more like years. But I saw that people liked what I wrote last time so I very quickly wrote a sequel. More plot than smut this time. Please please critique, its been so long and I've been so separated from this story I feel that a lot of it may seem totally unrelated. It's a lot less from Stein's POV. Rated M for sex. **

"You are a disgrace."

"Shut up."

"They'll find out you know. What do you think will happen then?"

"I said shut up."

"Or what? You'll suck my cock?"

"I said shut up!"

"Poor little Deathscythe. You can't control your insane lustful actions. How are you supposed to control yourself in the face of real madness? What would Lord Death say?"

"I said shut FUCK UP you dark little bastard!"

"Lord Death is going to fire you. Your daughter is going to hate you more than she already does and disown you. You're going to be left all on your own, hated, and you'll fall to the madness."

"No I won't!"

"Only if nobody finds out… You'll have to get rid of everyone that knows before they ruin you."

"I can't do that. I won't!"

"Well then, I'll have to do it for you."

The shadow of Spirit Albarn grew large, towering over him and casting him in darkness. The shadow grew a mouth, smiled wickedly, and as drool spilled from the gaping mouth, the shadow descended upon Spirit, swallowing him whole.

"Nothing you know is real Spirit… You are a fool. A deceived fool."

* * *

><p>GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!<p>

Spirit awoke, clutching at his chest.

"It was just a dream." He thought.

Sigh.

"But I'm still left with an eerie feeling that things are going to go horribly wrong."

"Meowwwwwwwwwww! Hi there cutie!"

"OHMYFUCKINGJESUS!"

"Oooo, Blair is sorry! She just wanted to wake up her most favorite and best customer ever! Don't you want my naked body?!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"But Blair is naked, Meow! And don't you like Blair's pussy?"

"I seriously think that all you are is a pussy."

"That's so so true! Meow!"

"GET OUT!"

POOF! "Okay fine I'll leave." And the cat sauntered out.

Spirit sighed, frustrated. He walked to the mirror to talk to Lord Death.

"Morning Lord Death." Spirit grunted.

"AHHHH Spirit! I see you're finally up. You look terrible! And where's your shirt?"

"Sorry I'm late to the meeting Lord Death, I woke up late. In fact I just woke up, that's why I'm not dressed."

"But you look like you've hardly slept at all!" exclaimed the Shinigami.

"Ya. Whatever. So what's up?"

"Hey Sempai."

"Hey Stein…STEIN! What are you doing there?!"

"Lord Death asked for me to come here. He has some concerns about Asura. It seems that the level of madness around the world is increasing. He wanted me here to participate in the meeting. Maka's here too."

"MYDARLINGLITTLEMAKAISTHERE?! MAKAAAAAAAA DADDY LOVES YOU!"

"Shut it Papa."

"But but Maka…"

"I said shut up. Lord Death, aren't we here to discuss business?" Maka stated curtly, eager to move on away from her father.

"Yes quite right. Maka came to me this morning, she had detected an increasing madness around the world, but specifically in this town here. I'd like Stein and Deathscythe to take care of the problem, however only Maka can seem to find it with her Soul perception ability, so she and Soul will be accompanying you. Sound good?"

"WHAT oh nononononono!" Maka protested.

"Great then everyone is good to go! You'll be leaving tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Maka stomped into the apartment.<p>

"How'd the meeting with Lord Death go?" Soul shouted from the couch, not bothering to turn to look at Maka.

"We have a mission Soul. With my father no less."

"Why are you still so bitter about your father? I mean, you know and understand why he is the way he is now, and his womanizing seems way more understandable. I mean, my brother Wesley did that too before he came out of the closet." Soul said, now turning and facing Maka.

"And do you like your brother?"

"Well not exactly but that's diff-"

"EXACTLY! So I can still not like my Papa."

Soul sighed. This would be an interesting mission.

* * *

><p>Spirit stood there, shocked. A mission? With the two people he knew of that knew his little secret? Would they blackmail him? Tell everyone? What would happen?<p>

"You must silence them Spirit…"

* * *

><p>Stein walked out of the Death Room practically giddy with anticipation. This mission was going to prove to be exciting. He may get to continue his experiment on insanity, lust, and sex with his longest test subject ever, Spirit Sempai. However, it was more than just for fun, it was also business, he had to remind himself, turning his head screw a turn and a half.<p>

"Stein, I need you to talk to Spirit at some point on this mission. He seems to have regressed since you last talked to him." Shinigami stated.

"I noticed that Lord Death. His Soul Wave Length seemed sporadic, even fearful."

"I agree. We need to get to the bottom of this. I can't lose my Deathscythe to insanity."

"You're right Lord Death. I'll work on it."

* * *

><p>"Oh God…yes…"<p>

"You like that?"

"Oh Shinigami yes… yes… don't stop…"

"Not until you cum baby…"

"Oh fuck… please put your cock in me…"

"I thought you liked me licking you…"

"OH MY GOD SOUL JUST PUT YOUR COCK IN ME!"

"But Maka I thought I'd show you just why they call me 'eater'!" He snickered with a wicked grin, already positioning himself at Maka's opening.

"SOUL!"

"Okay okay!" Soul laughed, as he quickly and roughly entered his Meister's wet center.

Maka shrieked in glee, then moaned in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"That was great Soul." An out of breath Maka sighed, her lithe body naked and covered in sweat.<p>

"Yea. It's always great with me, I'm like a sex God!" stated an arrogant Soul as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You sound like Black Star!" Maka giggled, lightly hitting Soul on the top of his head with a book. She sat up and hugged Soul from behind, lightly tracing the scar that marred his scar, causing her great grief. She was okay with it now, but she could hardly look at it without crying when they first started having sex.

"…Hey Maka?" Soul started nervously, not one to usually start serious conversations and honestly nervous about the book near Maka's hand. "You usually don't initiate… is this because you're frustrated and mad at your Dad?"

Maka, quickly trying to change the topic then giggled. "Maybe it was the black blood! Maybe I was feeling a little insane, because sleeping with you is just crazy!" She then rolled back in bed, laughing at herself.

"You know that's not funny Maka. I almost killed you when the Black Blood got in the way the very first time we had sex. Do you know how hard it is to keep the blood in check and keep my sanity when I'm fucking you?"

"It's easier now that you love me."

This was true. The first time had been an attempt to strengthen their Soul resonance, however it had just almost killed both of them and made them insane. However, it was love that truly made their resonance stronger, and also what kept the black blood and insanity at bay during the steamier moments of their relationship.

"Sigh. True. But it would help if you weren't so damn sexy too."

"You think I'm sexy? Even with my tiny tits?"

"Of course! I mean, you saw the bloody nose you gave me the first time."

"Ya, but I knew it wasn't good-your blood was black you know!" Maka giggled again.

"Maka you know you're going to have to get over this issue with your Dad someday." Soul stated, suddenly serious again.

"I know. But in the meantime, I think I'll just kiss you!" She smiled and kissed him passionately. They fell back into bed, ready for the next round.

* * *

><p>Stein sat in his office chair outside the school, leaning forward on the back of the chair, dragging on a cigarette. He would be leaving on the mission with Sempai, Soul and Maka in the morning. It was dark and he was the soul around. "How can Sempai be so blind and foolish." He thought.<p>

He thought of his first sexual encounter. It had been with a fellow meister. The result had been something he did not expect or understand-a child. The idea of two cells with two differing strands of DNA combining to make a completely new person was foreign to him, though he understood exactly how it happened scientifically. It was the creation of a new soul that baffled him. The child had been born a girl-a meister to be exact, with his grey hair, and as he would soon come to find, his Soul Perception. "She's got her mother's keenness for scythe's though, and her mother's mouth." Thought Stein. He had no remorse for what he did to Sempai-he had meant nothing by it anyway, it was just an experiment. He however felt pity that Spirit never noticed. "He blew me better than she did." Stein sneered, twisting his head screw two times.

* * *

><p>"You're a fool Spirit."<p>

"Get out of my dreams you little beast!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is a little flashback to provide… context ;) before Stein has a screw in his head and smoked. Enjoy! P.S. WARNING! If you don't like slight S&M, you may want to get the hell out ;) Also, thanks to Jessie and the Toy Boys for the song "Let's get Naughty" to keep me going with this ;) (I highly recommend the song. Super sexy ;) ) **

"Shhhh… he'll hear us!" she giggled, as she removed the lab coat.

"I doubt that. Can't you feel his soul wavelength walking away?"

"Oh you ruin all the fun! Plus I wasn't really paying attention to his wavelength" she breathed, pulling his shirt in closer to her breasts.

"Also, I figured if you wanted to move on with this experiment, I should 'experiment' a bit on Sempai's ears… besides, he's probably going to the bars."

"Oh Stein! You're the devil! You're so… bad. God damnit… I need you!" with the shirt she already had in hand she threw him onto the bed she normally shared with her soon-to-be husband, whom she'd already been having problems with, though she couldn't quite put her finger on why it wasn't working. Regardless, as her engagement fell apart, the cold nature of Stein somehow seemed… safe. At least with him nobody would be hurt-no emotions would be involved at all. He and her began to talk, about how it was being the meister of an up and coming deathscythe, and how shocking it was considering how idiotic and emotionally attached he could be. Being so attached to people as well as being stupid could be detrimental in battle. This connection grew until Stein proposed an experiment-an affair-no emotions, pure physical contact. She agreed. She hadn't been having sex in awhile, so the combination of no fear of emotional pain and the need for physical contact won her over. Also, she always had a thing for bad boys.

She straddled him and kissed his neck, slowly biting and licking her way up to his lips. Sitting up, she pulled at his shirt, removing it.

After his shirt was removed, he began removing her black jacket and unbuttoning her shirt. Once removed he observed her smooth, seemingly untouched, small-ish breasts surrounded by a light pink, delicate bra with black lacing-and though he longed to take a scalpel to them, he thought he'd better not-"One experiment at a time." He thought. He then took the skin of her shoulder in his mouth, and bit it.

"OWWWWWWWwwwwwwohhhhhhhhhhhhhyesssssssssssssssssss "

Stein was confused.

"Do it again!"

"But you seemed to be in pain and I thought sex wasn't about pain!"

"DAMNIT Stein do it AGAIN! I want to feel and savor everything!" she stated this as she pulled out 4 handcuffs from the drawer on the side of the bed, and a blindfold. "Tease me… I want to feel it all… pain and pleasure."

Now he was pleasantly surprised. "To hell with one experiment, I can do two at once!" he thought, relishing in the madness he had yet to learn how to keep in check. He felt no fear, just curiosity. It may've been his first time, but it wasn't enough. Sex was maddening, and he was loving it.

He quickly spun her around, putting her beneath him. He pinned her arms to the bed with his, harshly biting and sucking her neck and earlobe as she squeaked with pain them moaned in pleasure. He then took two cuffs and attached her to the bed, then getting of the bed got to her feet.

"How're you going to take my clothes off?"

"I'm a professional-I'm always prepared" Stein stated, squatting to remove the scalpel from the coat that had been dumped onto the floor. He made a neat slit along the seams of her pants-surprisingly considerate for a madman, effectively removing her pants that he knew she'd make him sew back together later.

The moon's laugh could be heard in the background, his mouth dripping blood. The light from him glinted through the window, giving her mostly naked body a glow Stein thought looked like diamonds moving across her body. He had to get a closer look.

Bending over her body he quickly realized his partner wouldn't shut up.

"Touch me Stein! I need you to touch me! Oh God… I'm so wet… please!"

He couldn't have this. This was a new experiment! He needed complete concentration. He looked for a solution and found none… until maddening thinking set in. He took out the scalpel again, putting the side of the blade, the cold metal, against the hot skin of her lower abdomen.

"What are you doing Stein? …I'm a little nervous. Please don't cut me…" she breathed, her breath short with the fear of being cut, but also the exciting feel of the cold temperature against her skin.

"I won't, I promise. I just need to concentrate, and for that, I need silence." He stated bluntly, quickly cutting off her underwear. Yanking it from her body, he gingerly put the material in her mouth, making a makeshift gag. Just before he put it in he saw a corner of her mouth lift in excitement, and just before she opened her mouth to accept the gag he heard her whisper "oh fuck…" He then cut and removed her bra. Now completely naked, and to him completely shiny, he commenced with the affair, the experiment of not just having sex, but fucking. But first he wanted to tease her. Push her to her limits-see how mad he could drive her and if it would have permanent affects.

Standing before her, he realized this wasn't enough. He took the blindfold she took out and blindfolded her, then just stood there. She lay naked, wet, and writhing, moaning as loud as she could past the gag. He hadn't even touched her and she was already looking like she was excited.

Mad with anticipation, she waited, writhing. She needed to be touched, and soon. It was maddening, not knowing when it was coming, not able to move, blind, silenced. But it was also the most exciting thing she'd ever experienced.

He lightly traced the outline of her body, from her neck, down her breasts, to her hips, down her legs all the way to her feet. She could hear the click of her shoes as he walked along the edge of her bed. The sound of his shoes and the touch of his fingertips was enough to make her shiver, then tremble.

"Now we're going to see how much of this is maddening, and how much exciting. I know not how to measure, but I'm sure we'll figure it out together over time, with many appointments such as these." Her hips lurched forward, ready to move on, though excited at the thought of multiple meetings. She whined through her gag, desiring his fingers, tongue, and cock.

He took her foot in hand and roughly pressed the instep of her foot, sliding up from heal to ball of the foot. She sighed, wondering how he knew which spots to hit. She realized this man was a professional and had probably researched this beforehand.

Watching the diamonds glitter across her body, he watched her soul fluctuate up and down with her even quickening breath, greatly delighted at the bounty of his research. He bent, and ran his tongue from her calf up alongside the inside of her legs to her inner thighs-her legs spread from being cuffed with them apart. Her breath caught at the sudden warmth and wetness of his tongue. He then removed his tongue and breathed hot against her body up to her breasts, leaving a hand behind. He licked across each breast, then lightly licked, then nipped the nipple closest to him. Putting it in his mouth he rolled the nipple around on his tongue, causing the most intriguing muffled sounds to be uttered from the women below him, under his complete control. This was an empowering feeling… the power, the madness… he had it all. And he felt great. It was time to dive in. With a maniacal laugh he removed his shirt and shoes, and got on top of her, pants still on. He switched breasts and with the hand he left behind he began to feel the foreign body part, first the outer lips, then the inner. He slipped up, rubbed her clit in a quick circle, then slipped a finger in.

This was all very sudden to the woman below him, her breath catching when he quickly circled her clit, then moaning as he slipped a finger in.

Slowly putting his finger in and out of her, feeling for the bumpy top he read was the 'g-spot' that could induce squirting, he slid down from her breasts to between her spread legs. He had been informed by his mentor after he'd tried drinking for the first time that "if you're going to go down on a girl-HIC!- do it before she squirts-if she does. Trust me, it'll taste better if you do it in that order." He licked her inner thighs and slowly went closer, to her lips, inner lips, until he languidly licked her clit, inducing muffled sighs and moans. She was so incredibly wet, and he began to feel his pants tighten around his hard manhood. Quickly tucking it in his waistline, he enveloped her whole, swollen, red, throbbing clitoris in his mouth and sucked hard, almost painfully. He continued to lick, suck, and encircle her clit until he felt her whole body go rigid, her hips raised off the bed. She wasn't making a sound, not even breathing. She then fell back to the bed, breathing quickly and heavily, until she slowed down until she sighed. But Stein wasn't done experimenting. One kind of orgasm down-the clitoral one. The next was the squirting orgasm, induced by the g-spot. He inserted a finger and found the bumpy area he had found before. He rubbed it until he felt a swollen bump. He then added another finger, hitting this spot hard and fast, giving her hardly any reprieve from her first orgasm. His fingers wet with her fluids, he could easily slip in and out, and he added another finger. Her muffled sounds got more and more high pitched as he sped up, hitting the spot harder and faster. She began to tighten up around his fingers, her lips and clit swelling more. Her hips raised again, her breathe catching for another silent orgasm. Suddenly his hand was much wetter, and she opened her eyes wide underneath her blindfold. She'd never had a squirting orgasm, let alone a vaginal orgasm. It was mind-blowing! She fell back to earth from what felt like heaven-or death, whichever is the end result.

It was now or never. He removed her blindfolded, seeing her smile through her eyes. He grinned back, and letting her watch, removed his pants and boxers together, revealing his hot, erect dick. Not one for tradition, he then walked to the edge of the bed, removing the cuffs from her ankles. He then flipped her over, leaving her ass in the air, her arms crossed in front of her (as they were still cuffed). He lifted her up until she was on her elbows and knees. Just before positioning himself at her opening, he smacked her ass-hard-with a resounding crack. She grimaced in pain, then groaned at the pleasant tingling it left behind. He then smacked both cheeks quickly with the back of his hand then his palm, leaving them red and stinging.

Grasping his cock, he positioned it at her wet entrance. Then he quickly thrust in. "Oh Kami!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"How could such a well-informed man be so stupid?!" She yelled as she sat on the toilet seat, crying, looking at the test. Her father was not going to be happy about this... guess her marriage to Spirit was going to happen sooner than planned.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, again years later, here we go again… To anyone following this story, I apologize for all the time between chapters. I have no excuses. But I hope you enjoy the next addition to the story!**

Stein looked fondly on that memory, even if it was the onset of the madness that would eventually get him briefly kicked out of Shibusen. Kami had been so willing to participate in his experiment, he had not needed to put her under or anything…

But the resulting secret he had to keep from Spirit had been unexpected. As he smoked on his cigarette, feet up on his desk, he wondered if Kami felt any guilt. He felt none, but he began to wonder if Kami's disappearance and not ever visiting Maka was due to the guilt of never telling anyone that he, Stein, was in fact Maka's father, and not Spirit.

He turned his headscrew thrice, ready to think on another topic. The mission began in the morning, and he had exciting experimental procedures to lay out. He kicked his feet off his desk, hoping to lean forward to start his plans, but instead kicked so hard he and his office chair fell straight back.

"Damn, I have got to get a new office chair that doesn't make me fall all the time, or I'm going to get brain damage!"

* * *

><p>Soul sat on the edge of the bed he now shared with Maka, hands clasped as he looked at the floor. He looked up at Maka, who was lightly snoring, which was only because she was sleeping on her back tonight. He gingerly wiped the drool from her slightly open mouth, careful not to wake her.<p>

He masked it, but when he decided to be connected to someone, he was endlessly devoted. He grasped at his chest, thinking of the scar that marked the devotion to his meister and his now lover. He realized he had not been this worried about Maka and her mental state since after Chrona scarred him.

She was not handling her father's self-denial well to his understanding. For one, it meant that her parents had never been happy together, which was something she had always hoped for. For another, she wished her father had chosen to just be happy, and just be himself. However, that would mean she would never have been conceived and thus born, which made her question her entire existence…

Soul was trying his best to understand all that Maka was going through, but he couldn't totally. Emotions were never his thing, he often ran from them or masked them. He sighed and layed back down next to his meister, the morning full of interesting events due to the upcoming mission. He stared at the laughing moon, as it shined down on him and his meister.

"Well Lord Death, I hope this doesn't go as bad as I think it will… well, if it does, Maka and I can just fly away. I am a Deathscythe now, and with Maka's grigori soul, we should be good to go!" He smiled smugly at their accomplishment.

* * *

><p>Spirit woke with a fright. That damn dream again… he hated that shadow thing.<p>

"So scary…" he shivered, then he realized what day it is.

"IT'S THE DAY I SEE MY DARLING MAKA!" he exclaimed, jumping out of bed, suddenly energized. He then froze. He grimaced, looking at the window.

"Excalibur, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here to see your lovely reaction!" He held up a clock.

"Oh no, I'm LATEEEEEEEE! I'M SO SORRY MAKA, SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"…You will be if you don't silence her and Stein… Nobody can know, nobody can know…"

"SHUT UP!" he exclaimed, shaking his head as he ran at breakneck speed for Shibusen.

* * *

><p>"Huff, puff, I MADE IT!" Spirit yelled as he made it to the front steps of Shibusen.<p>

Soul and Maka looked at him, dumbfounded. "You ran?"

He looked at them, confused. He walked and ran around everywhere, why was it a big deal now?

"Hey Spirit-Sempai-" a monotone voice stated, "How are we going to get to the town?"

Spirit looked back at Maka and Soul. Soul was sitting on his motorcycle, hands on the handlebars, with Maka sitting on the back, her hands around his waist.

"Papa, go home. Get your motorcycle. We are already super late." She scoffed.

"….I'M SORRY MAKAAAAAAAAAAA!" he ran off. Then ran back.

"Don't you dare hurt my little girl!" He stated deeply, addressing Soul. Then he ran off again, to get is bike.

"He will never change." Stated Stein, as he lit up this third cigarette of the day, all cigarettes having been smoked in the time it took to wait for Spirit-sempai.

* * *

><p>Maka looked over at the motorcycle next to them on the road, her head on Soul's back. Professor Stein looked completely silly sitting on the back of her Papa's motorcycle, with his hands around her Papa's waist. She suddenly shivered at the thought of what was going through her Papa's mind. She was so torn between wanting him to be happy by just admitting he was gay, and between being mad at him for lying to Mama, and thus wanting him to not be happy. Plus, if he was so lustful with women, she could only imagine how lustful he would be with men, which disturbed her even more when she thought about what her Papa was thinking with Stein's arms around his waist.<p>

She was comforted by the thought that her Papa feared Stein and his experiments, and would thus not go near him. Maybe this trip wouldn't be as weird as she thought it would be.

* * *

><p>The vibrating of the motorcycle beneath him and Steins arms around his waist made focusing on the road extremely difficult, but they finally got to the town in one piece. Since he had made them super late, they got into town at dusk, and it was already so dark that all they could do was find a place to sleep.<p>

"I have a bad feeling about this place, its full of madness…" Maka stated. "Everyone, please remember the most important lesson at Shibusen. 'A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body.' If you aren't sound in mind or body here, your soul could easily be lost to madness."


	5. Chapter 5

**Any of you that actually read this, yes I know there was no smut in the last chapter. Sad days. I will make up for it! I promise ;)**

They walked up to the hotel and they could hear screaming! They rushed inside, ready to take out the person responsible. They burst through the door, looking for the source of the screams.

Looking around the lobby they see the desk clerk. She is laying on the desk, with her skirt hiked up and brown hair hanging down nearly to the ground. Standing next to the desk with their head between the woman's legs is another woman, wearing similar attire but with blonde hair, which has the brunettes fingers deeply entangled. Her arms are grasped around the brunette's legs, loud lapping sounds just barely audible over the loud screaming of the brunette, whose body is beginning to twitch and spasm in bliss as her clit has just been sucked hard.

The crew blush, and silently back up out the door, all except for Stein. Stein walks up to the women.

"Excuse me-" He states monotonely. "We need two rooms to stay for the night." Without lifting her head from the wet bliss of the other desk clerk, the blonde gives Stein two keys, for rooms right next to each other on the second floor. "Thank you. Hope you have a lovely sexual encounter." The brunette gives Stein the thumbs up, without looking at him.

* * *

><p>"HOW DARE YOU GET A NOSE BLEED IN THERE?!" Screams Maka outside, as a book comes out of nowhere and slams into the top of Soul's skull.<p>

Stein then joins him outside and the three gape at him. "I got the rooms." Stein stated, tilting his head to begin cranking his headscrew.

The three walk up the steps to their rooms, with Soul rubbing is throbbing head. "I couldn't help it" he whispers to himself, knowing better than to say anything to Maka about it. They go to Stein to get the keys and realize he only grabbed them two rooms. "So who is sleeping where?" Soul stated, seeing a smirk creep up on Stein's face.

"Heh heh heh, I thought we could sleep weapon and meister. That means that Soul will be with Maka, and Spirit-sempai with me. It will be good bonding, as some of us need to regain a strong soul connection." Stein stated, excited his experiment was coming together, but also with a twinge of insanity. He would have to keep that in check in this town.

* * *

><p>In the room Spirit could hardly hear himself think. He could hear screams and moans everywhere! Apparently everyone was getting laid in this town. It was unbearably hot.<p>

"Spirit… use this place. Get some action then take care of everyone that knows…"

Spirit shook his head. Whatever that voice what, it was real annoying. A loud "OH GOD FUCK ME" could be heard next door, and Spirit could no longer take it.

"I think it's your turn Stein-sempai." He whispered, anxious to bring it up.

"Yes I do believe your are right." Stein stated, lighting a cigarette. "But we are going to do this on my terms. Is that okay with you?"

"…Yes."

* * *

><p>Soul continued to rub the top of his head as he found the toilet paper to plug up the nose bleed. Finding it and stuffing it up his nose. It was going to take awhile for this nose bleed to stop, considering all the fucking that could be heard around this town. The grunts and moans were practically unbearable.<p>

Maka had taken off her long black jacket and was looking out the window at the rising, laughing, moon. Watching her stand there in her short skirt, Soul began to be inspired by the events earlier that day.

He walked up behind her and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. He kissed up to her hear, feeling her shiver under his touch. Emboldened, he whispered "I'm going to make you scream, and your going to love it."

He picked her up by her waste and threw her on the bed.

"Oh Soul!" She moaned, then giggled.

Soul's make-shift nose plug fell out, covered in black.

* * *

><p>Stein had Spirit stand in the middle of the room. He ordered him to remove his clothes, relishing in the power of the moment. He then pushed Spirit into a chair that he brought out from under the desk that was already in the room. Going to his bag, which wasn't in Spirit's eyesight, he brought out the essentials he had brought for this experiment specifically.<p>

Standing behind the seated, naked Spirit, he took a blindfold out and put it around Spirit's eyes. "You can't know what's coming next. That's just how this experiment works." He walked around and tied Spirit's arms and legs to the chairs arms and legs, making sure Spirits legs were spread.

"I have noticed that it is very loud here, I can't have you joining in the cacophony of sex sounds outside." With that, he took out a rather large ball gag, forcing the ball into Spirits mouth, and buckling the leather straps around the back of his head.

Putting out his cigarette, Stein turns his headcrank a few times and stares at his handiwork, watching Spirit shiver in anticipation. "I hope you enjoy my terms" Stein states, sinking to his knees between the tied apart legs of his Sempai.

* * *

><p>Maka watches as Soul jumps up on the bed. He slips his hands under her skirt and removes her underwear swiftly. She smiles in excitement as she watches his head disappear under her skit, then throws her head back as she feels the first touch of his fingers on her inner thighs, moaning loudly, caring not about her father and professor being next door.<p>

The fingers get closer and closer to her womanhood, and she can feel it begin to throb in excitement. Suddenly she feels something warm and wet on her clit, illiciting a loud moan come from her lips, which sounds nearly like a cry. The tongue dances on her clit, up, down and all around it, causing it to get larger and larger.

Suddenly she feels a finger go inside her, causing her to gasp in surprise. The finger does a "come here" motion expertly on her g-spot, causing her hips to go in the air, At this time her skirt has come all the way up and she can now see Soul look up at her from down there, and can see through his eyes he is smiling smugly. He goes back to just her clit, licking it slowely and languidly. "Oh god yes, Soul yes…" She whines, obviously wanting more but loving the feeling. He licks up and down her clit, paying special attention to the underside of her clit, which is her favorite spot. Her groans and moans become louder and louder, until she can be heard over the rest of the horny town. He suddenly shakes his head side to side, causing his tongue to move rapidly on her clit. She erupts in pleasure, suddenly making no sound at all, not even breathing, her whole body shaking,. "Oh god yes Soul…" She sighs. "Oh Soul I want to cum again so bad!" Soul listens and gives her no time to recoup and begins pounding his fingers in and out her, adding a finger now and again until four are inside (a new record for them).

Maka doesn't even notice this new record as she breathlessly enjoys this new kind of enjoyment, still high from her clitoral orgasm. She suddenly can't breathe, and is quickly orgasming again, feeling her whole body spasm and blissfully unaware of the world around her. She comes down from her high and realizes they forgot to put a towel down for her tendency to skirt when he works with her manually. "Oh shit Soul we forgot-"

"Shut up" he hisses, removing his pants and boxer-briefs at the same time. Sad she doesn't get to see his adorable ass in boxer-briefs, she quickly gets over it when his erection is quickly inside her.

"OH FUCK YES YES!" She exclaims, as he quickly thrusts in and out of her. He lifts up her legs onto her shoulders, changing the angle his cock goes inside her. At this angle, his cock hits her g-spot perfectly, and she orgasms over and over again, squirting all over him. She can hardly breathe between orgasms they come on so fast. She can hardly handle how exhilarating all this is, how deliciously maddening it is.

"Maka I'm going to cum." Soul says, up on his knees and looking at her.

"I'm on the pill love just do it!" She shrieks, about to orgasm again (for probably like the seventh time).

He does, and they come together. He collapses on top of her, erection still inside her, laying between her breasts

Maka plays with his hair, letting her body completely relax. Her head falls to the side and finds a black-soaked tissue. "Um, Soul? …You okay?"

Soul looks up and smiles a pointy smile, "Better than ever Maka…"

* * *

><p>Spirit sits there, waiting. He has never been tied up before, but anything to be with a man again. He is sad he can't actually see the man though.<p>

He feels his dick become slowly enveloped into Stein's mouth, with a slight graze of teeth. He grunts (he can't hiss because he has a gag in his mouth), and Stein stops using his teeth and covers them with his lips. With this change Spirit moans, knowing that he can now use grunts and moans to convey messages to the experimental Stein.

Stein bobs up and down on his cock twice, then stops. He comes up and removes the blindfold. "So you can see a man do this instead of a woman." Going back down his naked body, he stops and licks and sucks on both of Spirit's nipples, causing him to jolt and spasm. He then goes back down and strokes his taint with his fingers as he palms his balls, and licks the head of his penis. Spirit smiles at the sight, something he had only ever imagined seeing.

Putting his cock back in his mouth, he bobs up and down it with breakneck speed, causing Spirits orgasm to rise up in his chest. Spirit warns Stein with a couple of fervent moans and wide eyes that he is about to cum. Stein switches to hands and jerks Spirit off quickly until Spirit is shooting his load up into the air, only to have it land on Steins slowing hands.

Spirit slumps back, tired from his orgasm. Stein unties him. Suddenly Spirit is overcome with fear.

"Everyone knows! Everyone knows! You are filth! You must get rid of the evidence!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, as you guys can tell I have lots of time on my hands suddenly… Here we go again. **

Stein squats by his bag, putting back the rope, gag, and briefly used blindfold from earlier in the evening.

"Now if you could just keep seated Spirit-sempai, I would like to take your vitals. See how things have changed post-sexual encounter from your normal vital signs." He stated, cigarette still in his teeth, a blood pressure cuff now in his hands. "I figure the body will be the most telling about how your body handles new sexual encounters. Maybe later we could resonate our souls so I can get a better look at what is going on with you internally." He stands up and turns around. "Sempai?"

Spirit is hunched over and breathing heavily. He begins to giggle, then laugh loudly and maniacally.

"Oh boy, this is not good." Stein turns his head crank, attempting to get a hold of his own madness before madness envelopes the whole room.

* * *

><p>Soul finds himself standing in an oddly familiar red and black room, clad in a pin-striped suit, red shirt, and black tie. The floor is still in its signature design, red and black tiles. The curtains are red and black as well. However now there are grey stone statues around the room. These statues reminded him of the art that could be found are Greece or Rome or something, he wasn't sure where. All he knew is that they were naked. And female.<p>

"So Soul, are you admiring the fantastic artwork that has been a lovely change around here, or do you just like their big tits?" A small-statured, suit-clad being with a large, red face and horns breathed.

"You stupid ogre. You should know better. You saw what happened to me in the Lust chapter of the Book of Eibon. My tits weren't all that big, all that talk of boobs was to convince people that I didn't like Maka."

"Ah, but it's still a secret at home, isn't it?"

It was true. Maka and Soul hadn't told anyone about their relations yet.

"Oh Soul, are you embarrassed of little Maka?"

"Shut up you damn beast! We know what we are doing."

"We? Oh so you guys make all your decisions together then? Well if that is that case, let's invite her over! She is just dying to come here. She has been dying to see you. Haven't you heard that steady beat in the background? She is knocking."

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking putting those four in that mad town?"<p>

"Oh Excalibur, you have no faith! Those four had some issues, and I figured a little mission together would help them through it!" Lord Death exclaimed cheerily, clapping is comically large hands together. "Though, watching their mission from here has proven rather awkward. That town is more like a pornography filming set than anything!"

* * *

><p>"Soul…SOUL! Snap out of it!"<p>

She sat up, realizing nobody was home. Using her Soul Perception, she decided it may be time to visit his soul again. They couldn't have a black-blood mishap again, not here, in this mad town.

It was surprisingly easy to get in this time. A small red demon opened the door for her.

"Come in darling, we have been waiting for you."

As she stepped in, her naked body became clothed in a black dress; puffy before, the dress had changed to become lithe and tight against her skin, hugging her down to her mid-thigh. Here, the skirt part of the dress had a slit all the way down to where the dress ended, which was part-way down her calf.

"What's up with the new outfit, Maka?" the new demon observed. "Are you becoming in touch with your sexuality?"

"Ha ha little demon. Where is Soul?"

"He is sitting on his piano bench."

Walking over to the piano bench, she walked past a few grey statues with abnormally large breasts. She rolled her eyes. "Men. They're all the same."

"So you think I'm a man, huh?" Soul stated, standing from his piano bench.

"Soul, we have got to get out of here. You know this is dangerous. Messing with the black blood and ogre is not good."

"Oh, why rush out?" He stated, grabbing her hand and waist. Music began to play in the background, and they began to dance. Somewhat clumsily, as Maka was a terrible dancer with abnormally big feet. As an added hindrance, her dress was now tight against her legs, making it harder for her to move them.

"I like the new dress. It's sexy."

"Thanks. But we have to get out of here. The temptation in this town is too great, we could go mad in here."

"Again, why rush?" Soul cooed, lightly pushing her up against a nearby wall. "We have a bit of time before that happens."

"Ooooh, this is going to be good!" The demon croaked, pulling popcorn out of nowhere and sitting on the shoulder of one of the naked statues.

"No Soul, we need to go. You need to snap out of it!" Maka exclaimed shrilly, becoming scared.

"Come on, Maka. Let's go just one round in here. I promise you won't regret it." He said, as he slid the hand on her waist down to her round ass. Cupping under it, he suddenly lifted her up, sitting her on the large piano. "Let's play on the piano together."

"Soul we need to-" Maka was interrupted by Souls lips catching hers, then his sharp teeth lightly biting her bottom lip. She felt a hand envelope her breast, his knowing thumb finding and flicking across her excited nipple. His other hand slips under her dress, finding her wet thong.

Maka breaks the kiss, slightly pushing him away. "SOUL! We can't do this! You can't do this! You'll be lost to the madness, I can't lose you!" She cried, tears beginning to stream down her face.

Soul looked up at his meister, shocked at her sudden admission.

"Ever since all this drama with Papa, I have felt so lost. But you were my rock. You were always there for me. You wouldn't betray or hurt me. You risked your life for me. Then I found out you loved me… I just can't lose you!" She sobbed, wrapping her arms around Soul, bending down to reach him from her seated position on the piano.

Soul stood there, then she felt his arms wrap around her. "As always, you are right."

"Oh come on, get on with the show!" they heard the little ogre exclaim, looking somewhat smaller than he used to.

"Nope. We are leaving." Soul took Maka's hands and helped her down. Still holding her hand, the two began to walk towards the door.

* * *

><p>Still in bed, they looked at each other. Maka appeared to have bite mark on her side, a testament to what happened while they were in the red and black room. They both smiled.<p>

"Phew, another crisis averted. We should probably find this corrupt soul though, it seems to be getting to us!" Maka sighed, wiping her brow.

A primal shriek sounded from the room next door, and a few grunts and tumbles shortly after. Then, a crash.

"That's the professor and Papa's room!" She jumped off the bed, throwing her long black coat on.

"Maka, you can't go out like that, you look like a streaker!"

* * *

><p>… <strong>I'm such a tease ;)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, originally this story was all about smut. Now it has plot. I hope it all connects to the original story as well as to this one, as well as I hope I nailed down the characterization. I should really spend more time on these chapters... But anyway, please enjoy more shameless smut! **

* * *

><p>Hunched over, Spirit shakes with fear. However, Spirit's fear of everyone knowing his little secret doesn't stay long. His shaky, shallow breath becomes long and heavy, drawn out breaths. His fear becomes a vengeful madness, causing him to giggle then laugh aloud.<p>

A shadow begins to envelope the room as his madness develops. He throws his head back, briefly seeing Stein turning his head crank, then he lets out a primal shriek.

"I guess that's the limit between the loss of reason in sex and madness." Stein utters, beginning to shake himself.

Looking back at Stein, his eyes are no longer in his head. They are blazing out with madness. Nothing matters to Spirit anymore, not friends, family, or anything. Just the delicious taste of madness. There are no rules in madness, everything is permissible. Though his madness originally spawned from fear of being found out as being gay, he no longer cares who knows that he is gay, as long as they don't live to tell the tale. Get your kicks, take care of the evidence, then leave. In fact, using Stein for sex may just be an excuse to madly destroy things.

He tackles Stein, grunting as he does it, tumbling with him on the floor.

"Oh, fuck it." Stein utters, his eyes beginning to bug out. He begins to giggle. "Come on Sempai, let's wrestle!"

The room goes a shade darker as the room fills more and more with madness. Realizing both are slowly going mad, all bets became off of what they can do. No rules, no boundaries between them.

They had never both been completely mad at the same time. In fact, Spirit had never gone fully mad, and the times that Stein had, Spirit and him had not been as connected in their souls as they had been lately, with the sex experimentation and the fact that they had been paired as weapon and meister a few times lately. This connection made it easier for Stein to catch on and begin to lose himself to the madness Spirit was experiencing. It also leads them to the same desires.

From Spirit's back emerged three scythe blades. Sliding down Stein's body, he cut a straight line down the middle of Stein's clothes. As Stein sheds off his lab coat and ripped shirt, Spirit looked in Stein's bag of sex goodies. He may be mad, but pain was never his thing and he wasn't stupid. He wasn't afraid of pain, as you fear nothing in full madness, but that didn't mean he would avoid minimizing it if he could. Then; he found it.

"I've always wanted to try this Spirit-sempai" Stein giggled, shedding of his cut black pants and boxer briefs that had been so tight, when he stood, you could see his sexy, tight ass (until they had been cut). He found a condom in his bag. He hadn't gone as mad as to not scientifically note the repercussions of possibly contracting a sexually transmitted disease, which with Spirit's record, he wasn't ready to risk it, even when mad with lust. He grasped his cock and pumped it twice to make sure it was good and hard, and then slid the condom onto his erection.

Standing from his bag of goodies, he found Spirit already standing. Stein roughly pushed Spirit onto the bed on his back, causing the lamp on the bedside table to fall with a crash. Stein replaced the lamp with the lube, put it on his hand. Feeling a mad Spirit lift his body up and bite his neck, he took his hand and slid his hand from Spirits perineum to his asshole, coating it in lubricant lightly with his fingertips. Spirit's bite turned into sucking, giving Stein a rather large hickey as he groaned while Stein stroked the sensitive skin around his outer hole.

Stein slid his finger in, causing Spirit's breath to catch. Stein, with what access he had to his scientific information in his nearly mad mind, remembered where to find the prostate, and angled his fingers just so that they would hit the p-spot perfectly. Spirit hissed, excited, but impatient. Stein pumped his finger in and out, bending it slightly to continue to hit the prostrate.

Mad for more, Spirit flipped himself on top, growling, ready to get on with it. He bent down and licked and nipped down Stein's chest to his nipples, biting down softly on them, causing Stein to giggle in anticipation. Spirit went back up and bit on Stein's earlobe, then whispered in his ear, "You are a fool." As he positioned his opening over Stein's cock.

Spirit sat up and briefly turned his upper body into a cross, his scythe form without a blade. Returning to his human form, he whispered, "I mock the God that came up with rules for society." He then tossed his red mane back, looking to the Moon's gaping smile, dripping with blood. He then lowered himself onto Stein's cock.

Stein moaned almost girlishly amongst his growing giggles, with Spirit letting out a low laugh, nearly mimicking that of the moon's, then a groan. "I'm usually in your position Stein. Let's see if you are any better than I am."

With that challenge, Stein bucked into Spirit. After a few thrusts, Spirit snickered. "You are terrible at this. Let me take control." With a laugh, he began to ride Stein, the room getting darker and darker as the two became madder and madder in their lust-making frenzy. The two grunted and groaned in between their laughter, their souls nearly resonating together in maddening sex.

* * *

><p>THUD THUD THUD. "Professor Stein? Papa? I heard some noises, is all okay?"<p>

"This isn't a good idea Maka." Soul put his hand on her shoulders. "Whoa, through you I can see how much madness is going on in their"

"You could have just looked at the floor Soul." Sure enough, through the space between the door and the floor, a large shadow had accumulated. "It looks like we're busting in. Soul, turn into a Scythe. Are you going to be okay to use the piano and Arachne's webs along with my purifying soul wavelength if we have to?"

"Maybe my keyboard, but I don't know about the piano. I'm still shaky from almost going mad in there."

"I understand. We will find a way."

* * *

><p>Maka's eyes widened. Soul's scythe staff bent slightly. Spirit, turning around, hissed loudly. Large Scythes erupted from his forearms. He bent his elbow, ready to bring his elbow, and thus the blade on his elbow, down onto the man below him.<p>

"NO!" Maka bellowed, as she moved Soul swiftly in front of her, who extended himself until his metal shaft came between Spirit's blade and Stein's throat. Jumping off Stein's dick, he jumped out the window and ran into the night, mad and naked.

"Hehehehehehe. What an experiment." Stein rolled his eyes over to Maka. "Are you naked under there? I would love to see what's under your skin. If your already naked, conducting an experimental surgery would be all the easier." He began to guffaw loudly, as Maka and Soul stared at their naked, pathetic professor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sigh, I have so much plot I can work with now that incorporating smut may be harder than I thought… bear with me guys, we will get there. Just not this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Maka hears a howl in the night as Soul transforms back into his human form. He approaches Professor Stein, and slaps him across the face.<p>

"Come on Professor! Get it together! You have to be cool, like me."

Maka looks for a blanket in the moonlight. Shaking out any broken debris from the altercation, she covers her professor up.

"Professor, you have to come back. We need you here for the mission. To be our professor. We all need you. I need you."

Stein turns his head, one eye is spinning out of control while the other looks right at Maka. "Pleasure and pain, pleasure and pain, they are like coins. Coins and sex, what corrupters. Corruption; is it the absence of laws or presence of too many? Laws and Lord Death, Asura and madness. " He slides off the bed and onto the floor, rolling around in the debris, the blanket slipping off. The glass from the lamp pokes and tears at his skin, though he doesn't seem to notice.

"He is rambling Maka. What should we do?" Soul slides his hands in his pockets and looks away from his bleeding, naked professor out of respect.

"Madness and desire, lust and love. What is love, and why does it seem to be so different from a lover? Many lovers, so much heat. "Heat from the sun, as it laughs us. We are laughable. I am not laughable. The moon understands me, it doesn't laugh at me, it laughs with me. My philosophies are his, his mine."

Make looks down and clasps her hands together, twiddling with her thumbs out of nervousness. "Should we use Arachne's webs and my soul wavelength to subdue the madness?"

"…The moon, the moon. He watches me, he understands me."

Soul sighs. "It's probably a good idea, though we will probably be pretty wiped out, and we still have to find your father too."

"He shines like diamonds and drips beautiful rubies."

Make grimaces as she hears the glass crunch under her professor's body weight. "We could look for papa in the morning…"

"I've seen a lot of beautiful rubies in my day. All the slicing, seeing what's inside. I have to know what is inside. Why can't I see inside? Inside us all there is truth. Is truth the same for everyone? Is it worth knowing?"

Soul winces as he sees blood droplets begin to form a pool. "No, we can't do that. You are worried about your father. You've never seen him like this."

"Knowing is my goal. The moon sees and knows all the dark secrets. The moon shines bright but not so bright as the mocking sun."

Maka's shoulders drop, her thumbs stop moving. "Do you think he's okay out there? Do you think it was him howling?"

"I love the moon. I've loved under the moon. The moon illuminates skin like nothing I had ever seen."

Soul takes one hand out of his pocket and puts it on his meister's shoulder. "He will be okay. We will find him."

"Her skin glistened under the moons gaze as I ravished her. Her taste was like a fine wine, and her touch maddening."

Maka shudders. "Okay. What do we do now?"

"And the sex was like nothing ever experienced. I emptied into her, cock and soul. How does such a moment produce an entirely new soul?"

Soul's hand on Maka's shoulder tightens into a grip. "What did Professor Stein just say?"

"An entirely new soul with aspects the world has never seen. It may look similar to her's and mine, but it's totally different as well. It's so fucking nuts!"

Maka stiffens. "He's mad. Stein never had any children. I saw it in the records of the library when I stole Papa's library card."

"I want to get a closer look. I must know." He stops rolling, his stomach on the ground. Stein starts grasping at Maka's feet and at the hinges of Maka's coat. "Come my child, I want to dissect and understand you!"

Maka's eyes widen, beginning to comprehend. "Get away from me!" She shrieks, kicking his hands away from her. Soul , slower to understand but seeing his Meister's shock, comes to her aid, pulling Stein off of her, lifting him to his feet.

"You have her divine wavelength. Say Soul, is she as freaky as her mother too? Or is she cold and emotionless in bed like I am?"

Maka flies across the room. "SHUT UP!" She punches Stein in the face with all her might, knocking him out cold.

Soul lets go of Stein, letting him slump to the floor. They stand in silent shock, the news having an even more disgusting taste in their mouths with the deafening orgasms of the city not allowing for a moment of silence to absorb this thing that redefines Maka's entire existence.

Maka slumps to the floor, her whole body shuddering as she chokes on a sob. Soul runs to her and wraps her up in his arms, as she grabs at the front of his shirt and sobs into his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>... I know I know no smut. I promise there will be some next chapter! <strong>

**By the way, this chapter was thanks to a review from . Thanks for saying my story was good and reminding me I needed to update! It totally helped motivate me to update knowing people still read and enjoy this story, even if I should put more effort into the actual writing bit. **

**Anyways hopefully I will update this story more frequently!**

**~PagelessWanderer**


	9. Chapter 9

**So... yeah, updating more frequently didn't happen. But on a weird note, most of this chapter was written at work! So, hope you get a laugh out of that. And we have smut again! Yes! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The night air is cold, the surrounding fog seeping into the clothes on their backs. The noise is so loud they could almost feel it echoing through their beings.<p>

With Stein's arm wrapped around his shoulder, Soul supported his professor and walked down the grey cobblestone alley. Ahead of him was Maka, whose fists were clenched almost as hard as her teeth, putting on a straight face for the sake of finding her "Papa." Or who she had thought was her papa.

They had stopped calling out Spirit's name awhile ago. There was no way their voices could be heard over the moaning and screaming that filled the air.

Stein hadn't stopped muttering nonsense since the he rolled off the bed onto the floor. "The wolf barks and howls, he is searching, lost..."

* * *

><p>Sniff Sniff. Normally he didn't like baths, but by the smell of this one, it wasn't a clean kind of bath. It was just the kind of dirty thing he would want to get himself into. He trotted up the stone, ornate Church steps into a massive Entryway. Steering clear of the main service area, he went right, beginning to slow to a stalk with his nose to the ground. His fur was wet with the dew of the night air, his nose cold from the stone. His voice was hoarse from all the intriguing things the moon just had to hear about - he was for sure the moon was laughing at his jokes all night.<p>

He slowed as and sniffed at an office door, pushing it forward with his nose. Steam burst into his face, the room warm and wet much like a sauna. In the corner he saw another door, where the shower was taking place. His ears perked up at the low groans and growls from beyond the door.

He sat in front of the door on the stones, whining to be let in, pawing at the door. When the door opened, two men answered it, a blonde one, and an orange haired one; their heads peaking out from behind the door, their hair disheveled and wet. "Oh look, this guy wants to play with us. Let's let him."

Suddenly nervous, he hesitated before entering the steamy bathroom.

"Don't be shy little one. Come in."

The men ushered him in. His shaggy fur had begun to wilt from the moisture in the air. Once inside, he sat on the floor and looked up. Above him were two gorgeous, naked men. The blonde was tall and lithe, perfectly tone. He had a chain on his neck, but the steam made it hard to see what the chain held. The orange haired man was shorter, with a stalkier build. He was very built, his muscles rippling as the beads of water slid down his body.

"Why don't you join us, Spirit-Sempai?" the blonde said.

The wolf looked up, recognizing something the blonde had said, but unsure where he recognized it.

"Don't be shy!" The orange haired one said, lifting the wolf to his bipedal feet.

Being completely mad and certain he was a wolf, Spirit was unbalanced, and began to fall forward. He landed face first into the orange-haired man's chest, which was so built it was larger than most woman's breasts. He could feel the pecs heave under his face, and he rubbed his nose against its scratchy surface, scratchy from the orange chest hair that dusted it. He took a big whiff, and as he was breathing out a nose bleed began to drip.

"Guess he likes you." The blonde cooed, coming up behind Spirit, putting his body against his, and grabbing his buttocks. "Let's get in."

The shorter man pulled as the taller pushed, and suddenly all the men were warm and wet with the shower water beating down on them. The warm water felt good on his cold skin, and he ran his fingers through his damp hair. He watched the water go down their tone chests, to their tone abs, along the lines of their inner hips which seemed to point to their erect cocks. Spirit's breathing was heavy, almost like panting. Desperate to taste the water and skin beneath it, he put his tongue on the base of the shorter man's neck, and licked all the way up to his ear, which he nibbled on and growled.

As generous hosts, they tended to their guest. The shorter man lunged for Spirit's jaw, biting, sucking and licking down to his chest. Meanwhile, the blonde was lightly stroking Spirit's arms, kissing his shoulder and neck on the other side of the flame-haired man. The shorter man briefly came up from Spirit's chest to kiss the blonde man with Spirit in between, who was straining his neck to join in the kiss. Unable to, he reveled in the hand strokes of the men along his arms, back, and abs. The hands were getting dangerously close to his erogenous zones, and he was giddy with anticipation.

* * *

><p>Maka had gotten enough strength from the cold air to stave off the feelings of despair to look for Spirit's soul. It was difficult with all the mad souls around distorting her Soul perception ability, but she eventually found him. "He's in the church." She called weakly, waving to Stein and Soul, who were much slower and thus way behind her. She sped up her pace a little, but not too much. She didn't know if she was ready to face the man she had thought was her Papa for so many years; or how much sense the truth made.<p>

* * *

><p>The Blonde, as he breathed into Spirit ear, looked down at the shorter man. "Ezekiel, let's stop teasing the poor sap. He is literally shuddering beneath us."<p>

"Yes, Preacher." The man breathed, as he sank to his knees in front of Spirit's throbbing manhood. He swiftly took a ball in his mouth, sucked lightly, then released it with a pop, then dipped down, where he drug his tongue from Spirit's taint all the way up to the tip of his dick.

Meanwhile, the Preacher had put some lube on his index finger. "I hope you're clean," he sneered, "Because things are about to get nasty." He lightly circled the outside of Spirits asshole, then slowly inserted his index finger inside.

Spirit gasped as the Preacher thrusted his finger in and out of him slowly, every once and awhile pausing to curl his finger inside of him, doing a "come here" motion on his prostate, driving him wild. Spirit moaned quietly, getting louder and louder with each pump of the man's expert fingers. He was tossing his head left and right eyes closed and looking to the heavens. Ezekial then took the entirety of Spirit's throbbing cock in his mouth, causing Spirit to gasp again. His eyes shot wide open at this, looking at the man who was now sucking it hard. Ezekial's hair was a tad darker now less orange more red. He thought nothing of it, he theorized it was probably the water influencing the color. He was quickly distracted as the taller of the men licked the back of his ear as he added another finder. Spirit began to feel a great pressure building with him, and just as he was about to get his sweet release, the Preacher uddered loudly "Ezekial, stop. We can't let him be done yet." With one last finger curl he removed his fingers and the redhead leaned back, sucking all the way until Spirit was out of his mouth with a resounding pop. Spirit saw that his freckles were washing way, but insanity can make you see weird things, so he didn't care. He was just reveling in this experience, which had just now been cut short. He looked at the blonde and whined, begging for more.

"Oh don't worry big guy, we aren't done yet." He moaned, running his hands through Spirits long hair. He took a huge fistful of it and tugged down, bringing Spirits head to hip, stepped out of the shower, bringing Spirit in tow. "Eziekial, come." He ordered.

"Yes Preacher." The pale man replied. They walked out of the bathroom and into the office. In the office, next to the widow was a large, wood desk. The moonlight shone brightly on it, exciting Spirit.

"Ezekial, get on the table." The man with a chain on his neck barked. His blue eyes shone bright in the moonlight, nearly popping out of their head in insanity.

"Yes Preacher." The redhead replied, his skin getting paler and paler. The whites of his eyes had disappeared, and his eyes were now completely black. He got on the table on all fours, and crawled into the center. He arched his back into such a way that his ass was high in the air, and his pale skin shone eerily in the moonlight.

"Take this my little pup." They blue eyed man commanded, putting lube on his handing and stroking it onto Spirits cock. He then turned on his heal and rubbed lube on the black-eyed man's asshole. He was strangely quiet for such an intimate and pleasing touch.

The taller man walked around to the other side of the table. "Go for it." The blonde grasped the base of his throbbing manhood as he said this, and put it in Ezekiel's mouth. Spirit wasted no time, and grabbing his own cock, guided into the man on the tables opening. He pushed in slowly getting a feel for it. Once he realized how amazing it felt, he went at it full force, putting his entirety inside, then going in and out as fast as he could, like an excited dog.

"Slow down!" The preacher commanded, who was thrusting his own genitals in and out of the man's mouth at a much slower pace. "Or you will cum too soon! We must come together!"

Spirit had lost all control, and couldn't hear the Preacher speak. He just pounded the man harder and harder, feeling a pressure build inside him. The Preacher saw this lack of control and with a tisk, sped up to keep up with him. The man between them was completely silent, his hair getting longer and longer.

"Ugh…" Spirit grunted, about to cum.

"Pull out!" The Preacher instructed. Spirit did as he was told, pulling out and putting his dick in between the man's buttcheeks, still thrusting to seek friction. Spirit's whole body shuddered as he came all over the man's white back. He looked up and saw the Preacher a moment or two later pull out his own cock, and he also came all over the man's white back, mingling with Spirit's own semen.

The black eyed man's head turned a complete 180 degrees, and Spirit reeled back in fear. His eyelids were red, his eyes were no longer completely in his head, and his bright red hair was long and shaggy. His body was completely white, so much so you could see his green veins all over his face. The man stuck out his tongue, and it was long and pointed. It slithered out and licked the entirety of their cum off his own back, all the way to his butt crack.

"You like my sex clown?" Justin Law snickered. He pointed his arm, now a blade, at Spirit. "Come Clown, we must leash our mutt here."

"Yes, Preacher."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey again. I was inspired to write this chapter and frankly the end of the last chapter on a long drive. It's a wonder I made it to my destination ;) Anyways, enjoy!**

**Also, it's technically my birthday today so… this is my birthday present to you, dear reader!**

* * *

><p>"My, you're here awfully early. The sun hasn't even come up yet!" Lord Death exclaimed, his formless body bouncing as he spoke.<p>

Death the Kid floated down the rest of the long hallway, then dismounted off Beezelbub, his skateboard. "I was worried about the ongoing mission." He grimaced. "…What is… that doing here?"

"I too was worried about this mission." Excalibar exclaimed. "You all are fools to have sent those fools in. If I had been allowed to go, everything would have been perfect, and no foolery would have occurred-"

"REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death's large hand came crashing down on Excalibar. "I wish to speak to my son privately, so I need you to take a little nap nap for a little while." And with that, the weapon spun 360 degrees, and fell to the floor, with a huge indent in his head and the pupils of his eyes went missing-he was out cold.

"So son, I know your worried about your friends. But I sent in some of my best weapons and meisters to that town! You will have to trust them."

"I know father. I just hope they save them in time. That place is quite… intriguing."

"I would have to agree with you there. But not to worry! I have faith that Maka, Soul, Professor Stein and Deathscythe will find the soul that is the source of the problems. Then, your friends will be saved!"

"Wait… did you tell them that part of their mission is to save Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti?"

Lord Death turned his head to the side. "Was I supposed to?"

Death the Kid's jaw dropped. "YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM?! THEY COULD BE IN REAL DANGER!"

* * *

><p>The Sun was beginning to rise. Nobody had slept that night.<p>

"I'M SO AWESOME! I'M LIKE, A SEX GOD!" could be heard from the running shower. "I LOVE BIG BOOOOOOOOOOOBS!"

Tsubaki sighed and giggled. Naked, she turned over in bed and squinted as the light from the sun hit her eyes. "Sounds like Patti and Black Star are still at it."

"Sounds like it. They are so dang loud! Though I suppose the same could be said of us." Liz said, then she winked. "So Tsubaki, do you want to go again?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Liz, who was also already naked, rolled over on top of Tsubaki, the blanket sliding down to her mid back as she went. Propping herself up on her arm, she tucked some of Tsubaki's unkept sex hair behind her ear. She kissed Tsubaki's hairline, the middle of her forehead, then the tip of her nose. She finally went down and slowely put her lips on top of Tsubaki's lips ever so gently. Tsubaki sighed and brought one hand to the nape of Liz's neck, pulling her in to deepen the kiss. Tsubaki's fingers began to entwine in Liz's hair, and her over hand slid up and down Liz's back.

Liz groaned at the deepening of the kiss, and she then opened her mouth just slightly, and Tsubaki did the same. As the began to make out, they began to grind just a bit. Liz slid her knee in between Tsubaki's legs as they grinded, and she felt Tsubaki's hips rise up to meet her knee, and as she grinded, she winced once. Liz broke the kiss and gave Tsubaki an inquisitive look.

"Sorry, just a little sore from last night." Tsubaki admitted, a nervous blush on her cheeks and chest.

Liz brought her hand up to the back of her head. "Yeah, me too. I don't think I've over cum that much in a night!"

Tsubaki brought Liz's ear close to her mouth. "Me either." She whispered, then licked Liz's ear. Liz shuddered under the expert tongue. Tsubaki began to try and flip Liz over and take control, black stripes beginning to form down her arms; much like in her demon blade form.

"No," Liz whispered. "You are always so giving to others. Let me give to you." She pinned Tsubaki's arms down on the bed. "Besides, I want to be in control." She flashed a wicked grin, reminiscent of her days of crime with her sister Patti. "Besides, I think we can go harder." She sat up, knees now in Tsubaki's shoulders to keep her pinned. Raising her hand back, she slapped Tsubaki in the face, hard.

Tsubaki growled. "Oh fuck yes!" She shouted, unabashingly. The back of Liz's hand came back around, hitting the other side of Tsubaki's face. Liz then wasted no time in putting her hands back in Tsubaki's to keep her pinned, then bringing her mouth down on Tsubaki's breast. She roughly took a nipple in her mouth and rolled it around on her tongue briefly, then lightly bit down on it.

Tsubaki squeaked, and felt her excitement forming between her legs. Liz brought Tsubaki's arms up above her head, so that she could hold onto them with one hand. Once Tsubaki's arms were held together with one hand, Liz brought her other hand down to pinch her other nipple, hard. She then roughly shook her hand, making the breast bounce and jiggle, as she continued to nibble and suck on the other nipple.

"Don't waste time!" Tsubaki shrieked at Liz. "I can't take it! I need to cum!"

Liz let go of Tsubaki's hands and slid down Tsubaki's body until she was on her knees, right in front of Tsubaki's pink, swollen lips. She licked her fingers then spread the lips to reveal her red, succulent clitoris.

"I can't take it!" Tsubaki yelled hysterically. "I need it now!" She roughly grabbed Liz's head and shoved it towards her wet womanhood. Liz complied and roughly took the clit in her mouth, sucking hard.

Tsubaki screamed, instantly cumming due to how sore she already was from before. Liz kept sucking, keeping Tsubaki's whole body shaking as she screamed. Liz grabbed onto Tsubaki's hips in an attempt to ride out the orgasm and not be suffocated between the Demon Blade's thighs. When Tsubaki finally came down from her high, Liz kissed the inner thighs, then went back to the clitoris, and began to lick at it, slowly and gently. Liz could hardly stand waiting either, and she slid a hand down her own body, and began to finger herself, furiously rubbing her own clitoris. She bit her lip hard, feeling her own orgasm coming.

Tsubaki could feel another orgasm coming too, slowly this time. She could feel it rise in her stomach, and when it reached her throat, it dropped hard. Her whole body began to convulse, and her eyes burst open. Her pupils were completely gone, her eyes completely white. She could see a purple pool, and dark black trees everywhere. The sky looked like a red sunset, and she could tell the demon blade powers were beginning to consume her soul. The scene disappeared, and she gasped for breath, her hand to her chest from her orgasm, having totally forgotten the scene.

Tsubaki looked down at the wicked grin of Liz, whose mouth was dripping blood. "Guess I got too excited!" Liz sneered, touching her bitten lip and looking at the blood. She slid back up Tsubaki's body and kissed her, the blood smearing onto both their lips, leaving the kiss with an iron taste.

Tsubaki flipped Liz over, the blankets falling to the floor. She reached into the drawer next to the bed. The hotel rooms in this town didn't have holy books in the nightstand; they had dildos. She grabbed a large, purple one.

* * *

><p>Black Star stomped out of the shower. He had his hands under Patti's naked arse, which she was thrusting against him. One of his eyes had become a white star. "I will surpass the power of God and overcome this maddening lust."<p>

Patti, whose eyes were wide and bloodshot, looked Black Star and nodded. "I believe in you!" She looked at Liz and Tsubaki, who were moaning. Tsubaki was thrusting a large, purple dildo in and out of her older sister. Her sister looked like she did back in their days on the street, and Tsubaki looked like a demon. "But how will we get out of this?"

"Liz and Tsubaki did have the most lust according to the book of Eibon." Black Star mused, as he pushed Patti up against a wall and thrust into her harder. "UNGH! We will overcome this! I will surpass the power of God and save us! Somehow..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sigh… I don't know. **

**(This chapter is sponsored by the band, I Am Ghost. Specifically, their Song "Our Friend Lazarus Sleeps").**

* * *

><p>Soul's shoulder was becoming sore. They had been walking the streets all night, and his professor was still slumped against him, muttering. Ahead of him walked his meister, her head was down and her hands were clasped together. He could see her shoulders shutter every now and again; she couldn't hide her crying to him. He knew her too well.<p>

Suddenly the professor stiffened, and began hitting the screw in his head. "DAMN THING ISN'T WORKING!"

Maka spoke. "Give him a cigarette. Maybe that will help. We need all the help we can get. We are almost there. I feel the madness increasing."

Soul heard the seriousness in her voice. He used the opportunity of his professor not leaning against him to roll his shoulder.

They walked up to cobblestone steps and looked upon at the Church Steeple.

"Is this it Maka? I feel the madness myself."

"Yes it is. This Kishen Soul's wavelength feels somewhat… familiar. But it is very hard to tell with all the madness."

"And the racket in this town." Soul sighed exhaustedly. "Professor, I think I'm going to have to leave you here for now." He set down his professor on the cobblestone steps gingerly. Stein was still muttering to himself, fidgeting and scratching at his labcoat. Soul reached for the cigarettes in his professor's coat pocket. As he reached, Stein grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lap. He put his mouth by Soul's ear and hissed, then licked the outer ear lobe.

"EWEGH!." Soul pushed back on the professor, falling onto his butt. He looked up at Maka. "I am not trying to get his cigarettes again!"

"It's okay. Let's just get in there. We have a mission to do." Maka said morosely, sounding nearly as monotone as her biological father.

* * *

><p>"Gotta hurry gotta hurry gotta hurry… LIZ! PATTY! I'M COMING FOR YOU GOD DAMNIT!" Death the Kid shouted to the air, riding Beezelbub as fast as he possibly could. "…JUST AS SOON AS I FIX THE SHEETS ON MY BED!"<p>

* * *

><p>Tsubaki's eyes were black. "Shadow puppet!" She shouted, using her own shadow; the enchanted sword mode devouring her own soul. The Shadow puppet began to go up and slap Liz's breasts, then pull at her nipples. Tsubaki wanted Liz so bad; her entire body was her's to play with. She wanted her soul too; to completely possess the weapon below her.<p>

Liz was practically crying out in pain and pleasure. For once, she felt no fear. It was exhilarating, she felt so free. She could do anything she wanted! No responsibilities, no fears. She could give in, and let go. And all she wanted was for Tsubaki to keep thrusting that large dildo in and out of her; she was so close to her climax.

Patti had her back to the wall, and she was muttering something about giraffes. She mused at how hungry she was, but opted not to move, as she was currently full of Black Star's enormous cock.

Black Star's eye was bugging out of his head, the white star becoming more and more prominent. "I need more power. I need the power to surpass God."

* * *

><p>Death Scythe Spirit Albarn awoke to find his arms spread wide, tied with thick rope to wooden posts. He shook his head and found his feet were tied together to a wooden post as well. Suddenly realization hit him: He was tied to a cross.<p>

"How do you like your arrangements? I hope you don't mind suspension." Justin Law shouted from the floor, near the Preacher's podium.

Spirit whined, and began to hump the air. The Cross began to swing in the air, and the supporting beam the cross was suspended from began to creak loudly.

"Careful Sempai, if my fellow Deathscythe thrust's too much, the whole thing could come crashing down. Wouldn't want that, would we?"

Ezekial the clown began to giggle to himself. He was mostly back to his original form; freckled, chiseled muscles, and rusty red and orange hair. However, his eyes were still completely black, and his tongue would sometimes flick out, long and pointed.

Ezekial's torso lengthened, until he was twice his height. He took his long tongue and licked Spirit's naked body from toes all the way up to his hairline, going extra slow on his balls. Spirit threw his head back and groaned loudly, wanting so much more, only for the slick wet tongue to be removed and the clown to shrink back down to his normal size.

Screams could be heard from all around the town, getting louder and louder. "This is music to my ears." Justin mused. "In a town like this, how could anyone use headphones?" He looked onto the podium, his old headphones sitting atop it. He walked over to it. "You see, fellow deathscythe, I am a committed man. I committed to Lord Death, and since he is such a fan of order, I restrained all worldly desires. That is why I wore these things." He picked up the skull shaped headphones, letting them dangle in front of his face. "But I was so young. I had no idea what I was denying myself. I had no idea what kind of pleasure and power was available to me. I began to fear the world around me, and sought the protection of Lord Death from all that was evil in this world. I sought to become his greatest weapon, and I became his youngest Deathscythe. And I did it alone, using these headphones to drown out the world. But then, Lord Asura showed me that I didn't have fear anything! I just had to be more powerful than the world. To overcome it, I had to know it, experiment in it, and become it. Here I let go of my restraint; here I become powerful." Justin dropped the headphones to the ground, and stomped on them. "Lord Asura has shown me the light. And I will follow him." Justin Law declared, renouncing any ties he had to Lord Death.

Justin turned on his heal, and looked up at Spirit Albarn. "Remember not to get too excited, or things could get messy." He put his hand on top of Ezekial's head, pushing him down onto his knees.

Spirit could see Ezekial lick Justin's balls, much like he had done to him moments earlier. He could hardly restrain his thrusts, but opted to whine in want himself. He looked on and saw that Justin was becoming hard, his dick rising. When the clown put the hard, white cock into his mouth, Spirit began to move his hips slightly in want, becoming less and less afraid of the creaking wood above him.

Justin sat on the ground, opening his legs wide. Spirit cocked his head to the side in confusion, confused as to what was about to happen next. The clown laid on his stomach, rubbing Justin's inner thighs with his hands. He breathed hot air on the Preacher's taint, then, pushing himself up slightly, licked from the bottom of his taint, up his bumpy scrotum, up the shaft to the tip of the penis. He made the same journey back down with his tongue, and then kissed his taint.

Spirit gasped as Ezekial took a breath, and then licked Justin's asshole. Justin sighed in contentment, sliding his fingers into the clown's hair. "That's it. Keep going." He said seductively. It was so quiet that Spirit almost couldn't hear it, but he recognized the menacing tone in it.

The wet tongue licked up and down the hole, then circled around it, keeping content the sensitive skin around it. He reached his hands up, one hand wrapping around and grabbing his hip, the other grabbing the devout to madness's erection. He began to pump, sliding his hand up and down the smoothness. Justin propped himself up slightly, just enough to spit onto the hand of the projection of his letting go of all his past restraint.

The ceiling was now cracking under the weight of the swaying cross, Spirit filling the sanctuary room with the sound of his cries. He would rather die at this point that go without getting touched; he needed it.

Justin sat up. "Get on your knees!" He barked. He spit in Ezekial's face as he moved onto his knees. "Turn around and get on all fours!" He looked up at Spirit. "With Asura I fear nothing. I have the power to conquer all!" He grabbed the clown's hips and thrust into him hard, and kept eye contact with his past master's favorite weapon, Deathscythe Spirit Albarn.

Spirit howled in anger, lust, and jealousy; so loudly that it echoed down the halls and could be heard over all the other screams of the mad town.

The Santuary doors flew open. Maka flew in on Soul, and gaped at the scene before her in horror. "Deathscythe Justin Law?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Hope you like dark shit, because that was pretty damn dark. Please give me feedback and let me know how you guys like this story, and if you like where it seems to be going. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Stein lays on the front steps of the church, turning his head crank. He was antsy and fidgety; he hadn't had a cigarette in hours. The three-eyed ants crawling all over his skin didn't help either. His head crank suddenly clicked, and he stands, his soul wavelength projecting out of his eyeballs at length. "Heh heh heh…" he mutters to himself, as he turns and looks up at the large double doors of the church.

Running into the church, he sees a grey haired girl fighting a pale being with long red hair, black eyes, and long nails that could pass for blades. Looking up, he sees HIS experiment, a wolf hanging from the air, desperately whimpering and howling in need. He turns to the source of madness in the room and points up to the man on wooden beams. "THAT IS MY EXPERIMENT!" He howls, lunging after Deathscythe Justin Law.

* * *

><p>A large shadow covers the city. Though city sounded like it was loud and bustling with anguished life, only one spirit inhabited it. Spirit sits huddled up at the corner of Milk Avenue and Reagan Street. The corner is filthy, covering Spirit in dirt and grime. Rocking back and forth as he watches a rat run by, he gets the courage to look up at the shadow above him. Three slanted, blood red eyes opened in the sky.<p>

"I know the way to be completely yourself without fear. The way is power. If you take enough souls, you will become a Kishin. You can be free. All you have to do is consume the souls you sleep with." The voice booms, making everything shake and quiver.

* * *

><p>Stein attempts to project his soul wavelength at Justin but suddenly a long, black nail blocks him, and knocks him to the wayside. Maka follows in suit, battling the clown with her deathscythe, Soul Eater Evans. "Soul, do you feel that?"<p>

"Yeah, through your soul wavelength." Soul states, silhouetted in black shadow in his weapon form. "You need to handle that. Only you can."

Maka breathes, effortlessly transferring the handle of the scythe in her hands, blocking swipes and attacks from the muscular, green veined being. She lunges forward, barely missing her target. "Do you think you will be able to be wielded by Stein in his current state?"

"I can manage. You are my meister, and I will do what is best for us." Soul obliges.

Watching Stein stand from being knocked over, Maka yells over to him. "CATCH!" She jumps in the air and tosses the scythe in her professor's direction. Stein jumps to catch Soul, and a wicked grin spreads across his face, suddenly armed and ready to face the projection of his enemy's madness.

"How dare you mess with MY experiment?!" He shouts, as we spins Soul in a figure eight motion to attack the clown.

Justin laughs at Stein's exclamation, and sits back on the steps leading up to the podium. "What fun!" he growls, choosing to sit and watch the show.

Maka, still flying through the air, lands on top of the wooden beams that hang from the air, and closes her eyes as she sets her hands on either side of Lord Death's favorite weapon, which turned out to be difficult due to it being tossed from side to side, regardless, she relaxes as much as she can and enters his soul.

* * *

><p>Floating through the air, Maka can't see anything. Its pitch black; the loud city of below is completely gone. She reaches her hand out and finds a tar-like substance has become a barrier to her. Shaking, she enters the goo, feeling her spirit being engulfed in madness. She comes out the other side of the barrier, still covered in the pitch but not mad. She breathes, and her purifying soul wavelength removes the tar from the body of her soul; her clothes appearing in their stead. She looks below and sees the city she has seen once before, only this time it is dirty and covered in shadow. The sounds of the city that had once been predominantly pleasant were now disturbing, consisting of cries of anguish and screams of pain. When she finds the man she is looking for, she lowers down. He is completely silent, and she watches him shake and hold his head between his hands, tears falling to the ground, creating mud. His knees are pulled up to his chest, which is heaving.<p>

"Hello… Papa." Maka grits her teeth as she balls up her fists.

Spirit doesn't look up or respond. He rolls to the side, letting his body fall with a thud to the dirty street ground.

Suddenly the shadow above the city speaks in a booming voice, making the buildings quake. "Spirit, you can be free to be yourself. Become a Kishin, seize the power."

Maka shudders, and releases the tension from her shoulders as she falls to her knees, tears welling in her eyes. "Papa, you don't have to do what that thing says. Please, just be yourself." She closes her eyes as she turns her head to the side. "I may not have always been understanding of the things you did, but I am now. I love you, no matter who you choose to love. You're my Papa." She grips the edges of her plaid skirt as her voice shakes. "And it hurts so much that you didn't think you could be yourself with me! Or to anyone! You didn't have to hide that part of who you are, we love you regardless!" She realizes she is shouting now, hysterically. Her voice softens. "What you did to Momma… lying about who you were and then acting out to continue living that lie… that was wrong. But knowing why you did it now… Papa, I forgive you. Please, just-"

Maka is unable to finish as suddenly Spirit envelopes her in a hug. She wraps her arms around him, and they cry loudly together as the shadows of the city begin to dissipate.

Spirit pulls back from the hug, and smiles at Maka with tearful eyes. With his thumb he wipes away the tears on the grey-haired young woman's face. "Thank you. I love you so much! You are the best daughter in the world!"

Maka suddenly looks down ashamed as she presses his hand to her cheek. "…Papa, I… I'm not your real daughter. I'm Stein's."

Spirit closes his eyes and smiles. "I know."

Maka's eyes open wide in shock. "YOU KNEW?!"

Spirit looks into his daughters green eyes, then slightly to the side. "Yes… I knew. You may not be my biological daughter, but you are still my daughter and I love you so very much."

Maka lunges forward, enveloping him in another hug.

* * *

><p>Maka looks down and sees her Papa's eyes clear as he breathes. He turns his arm into a blade and cuts the ropes connecting him to a beam, and then becomes a scythe. Maka grasps the handle; their soul's resonating better than they ever had. "Let's do this!" Maka says with determination.<p>

Justin looks forward as he sees Maka jump into the fray of battle, carrying the blade of her father. His "beloved" clown is struggling against the might of two of Shibusen's best meister's wielding death scythes. He sighs to himself and stands, looking to where the moon had been just hours ago. "Well, I guess this is where I take my leave. I must do master Asura's work elsewhere." He runs out the back door on the stage, unnoticed by Maka and Spirit but definitely noticed by Stein.

"I won't let you leave after messing with what's mine!" Stein half shrieks, half growls, as he lunges at the figure of the deathscythe that had fallen from grace. He misses, the door slamming in his face. He hears Justin's signature large coffin car roar to life, the tires screeching as he drives off hurriedly, off to cause madness elsewhere.

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" Maka and Spirit shout. "WITCH HUNTER!" Maka shrieks, as Spirit's blade grows massive from their soul's energy resonating together. With a shout, she brings the blade down on the clown, who screams shrilly and then bursts, becoming nothing. Maka lands lightly on her feet, her father reforming into a human again. He turns and smiles at his daughter and wraps her up in a hug, Maka doing the same. Soul also reforms into a human as well and smiles with pride at his love and meister.

Franken Stein's eyes begin to clear as Justin drives away, taking his maddening aura with him. He stands with his back to the group, brushing some dust off his lab coat. He cocks his head to the side, and turns his head crank three times. He grasps his glasses, which have somehow not broken this whole time. He wipes them on his shirt, and sighs. "Does anyone have a cigarette?" He turns his head to look at everyone. "I'm pretty desperate." He admits.

Soul steps forward to attempt to join the hug Maka and her Papa were having, only to have Spirit whirl around and point a finger at him. "DON'T YOU TOUCH MY DARLING LITTLE GIRL!"

A frustrated star appears on Maka's forehead. "I'm not a little girl!" She yells, irked, as a book comes crashing down on Spirit's head. She hears her dad groan as he falls to the floor, steam rising from his nostrils. She wraps her weapon in a hug. "Thank you Soul."

"What are weapons for?" He smiles crookedly, then leans in to kiss her. She leans back, surprised at his action.

She puts her forehead against his. "I thought we were keeping it quiet?!" she whispers.

"I'm ready to tell if you are!" Soul smirks, extremely happy.

Maka smiles back and wraps her arms around his shoulders, kissing him deeply.

Spirit suddenly wakes from his stupor. "MAKAAAAA!" he shouts, hardly able to process this new information. Stein holds him back by his shoulders, letting him run in place for awhile. Then he turns him around.

"Sempai, you do realize you're naked, right?"

Spirit, with sudden realization, covers his manhood with his hands as is whole body goes red with an embarrassed blushed. "WELL WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!" he exclaims. Graciously, Stein removes his lab coat and hands it to Spirit, giving him at least something to wear. Spirit quickly puts it on.

Suddenly the large church doors fly through the room, completely off their hinges. "THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK STAR IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!"

"BLACK STAR?!" everyone shouts simultaneously, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?!" Maka yells, still in her loves arms.

"Lord Death sent the best here first. We just got a bit… tied up. But we are here to help!" Black Star poses, looking to the sky, then looks back at the group "So, where is the big bad?"

Soul pulls his girlfriend into a tighter hug and kisses her cheek. "He ran off. It was Deathscythe Justin Law. Apparently he's completely crazy and working for Asura now."

Black Star's eyes widen at the closeness of two of his best friends, but having matured a little bit, chooses to stay on topic. "Really? That's surprising."

Tsubaki, Liz and Patti run in, huffing loudly. "Black Star, you can't take off like that, we can't keep up!" Tsubaki informs him, never one to actually complain.

"Oh, I'm sorry you guys. I guess I'm just ahead of my time." He smiles, resting his hands on his hips pridefully.

Liz and Patty look at each other and share a hug. "I was so scared!" Liz wails, hugging her sister tight. "I'm so glad your okay!"

They separate, and Patty giggles. "Of course we're okay! We're badasses!" She beams.

Death the Kid suddenly bursts through a stain-glass window. "I'M COMING LIZ AND PATTY!" he shouts, as he stumbles and falls straight into the two pistol sisters, his face landing hard against the floor as each of his hands become lodged in the cleavage of the two different sisters. He jumps up hurriedly and looks around. "… well, I see this situation is handled." He brushes the dust off his jacket as his skateboard disappears into thin air.

"Yes, it is, thanks to Maka." Stein states in his signature monotone way. "Returning to the matter at hand, we should report back to Lord Death. He will want to know what all happened here."

Everyone nods in agreement, except Patty who just giggles to herself because she has no idea what is going on. She looks and sees Maka and Soul holding hands as they walk down the church steps. "ABOUT FREAKING TIME!" she shouts.

Maka and Soul look at each other and share a quick peck. Everyone awww's in unison, nodding in agreement with Patty's statement. All except Maka's Papa, who just huffs and glares at Soul.

They all walk away from the dreaded church, sighing collectively in relief that the madness is over. Tsubaki and Liz trail behind the group, walking slowest. Tsubaki clasps her hands together, feeling her eyes well up with tears. "Liz, I am so incredibly sorry."

Liz puts her hands behind her head. "Don't worry about it. Things got pretty crazy back there for everyone. That was some maddening shit going on, and everyone was affected."

Tsubaki begins to sob, unable to follow the group anymore and just stands in place, putting her hands to her face. "But I almost consumed your soul, and-"

Liz grabs her hands, and looks into her eyes. "Hey, it's okay. Like I said, everything was pretty fucked up back there. Nobody blames you."

Tsubaki wraps her arms around Liz in a hug, and they fall to their knees. Liz strokes her hair and kisses her forehead. "Hey, shh shh… everything will be okay."

Patty looks back at her sister and Tsubaki and grins to herself. She knew they would one day see how perfect they were for each other, and she was glad her sister would be happy. Her mind quickly switches topics though, and she begins to sing. "Today I had a weiner, it was really big. When we started he pulled it out and I took it with a lic-" Black Star was suddenly covering her mouth with one hand, the other behind his head as he laughed nervously.

"Heh heh. Weiners. How funny!" He stammered as Patty licked his hand that was covering her mouth. "Ew, GROSS!" he exclaimed, as everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>Seated on a stool, Deathscythe Spirit Albarn looks out from the bar at the tables within Chupakabra's. Sipping through a straw, Professor Franken Stein takes a seat at the stool next to him.<p>

"I thought you gave up trying to keep up appearances of being straight?" Stein breathed, cranking his headscrew as a took a drag from his cigarette.

"I have. But I have always wanted to try the fancy cocktails here! I never did though because it looked gay. But goddamn was I missing out! They're delicious!"

Stein chuckles, putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the bar. "Lord Death was happy with our job."

Spirit looks down. "Yeah, though it seems we have a pretty big problem with Justin on the loose."

Stein nods in agreement. "Yeah, but we can handle it." He turns his the screw in his head twice, then slyly looks over at his previous weapon. "So Sempai, do you want to do another experiment?"

**I am such a tease! So, what do you think? Please review!**


End file.
